Justice League: Renewal
by JME2
Summary: Based on the animated Justice League series; After three years, Darkseid begins his latest attempt to invade Earth, but this time, he must contend not only with Superman, but with his allies in the Justice League. Please r/r!


Disclaimer: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Justice League, and other characters are owned by DC Comics/Warner Brothers. I own the story and any original characters/species/planets. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Renewal

Dramatis Personae

Justice League

Batman

Flash

Green Lantern (John Stewart)

Hawkgirl

Martian Manhunter

Superman

Wonder Woman

The Bat-Clan

Robin II

Batgirl

Nightwing

Other Allies

Dr. Fate

The Demon Etrigan

Steel

Supergirl

Metamorpho

Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)

The New Gods

Highfather

Orion

Big Barda

Lightray

Mr. Miracle

Metron

Apokolips

Darkseid

Kalibak

Dessad

Kanto

Steppenwolf

Granny Goodness

Author's Notes: 'Renewal' is set in JL:TAS timeframe, shortly after the events of the first season finale "The Savage Time". This is story is inspired by information pertaining to Justice League's second season premiere "Twighlight" in which Darkseid will make his first appearance in the animated continuity since the STAS series finale "Legacy".

Since I've watched all four series (Batman, Superman, Batman Beyond, and now JL) I have been one of many longtime fans complaining against how the events of "Legacy" and their effect on Superman has not been fully addressed. Since its [Twighlight's] airing has been delayed until October, this is my take, with no spoilers since I only know that Darkseid is making a reappearance, nothing more. Also, the dramatis personae is subject to change.

Renewal Prologue

Gotham City.

Millionaire Bruce Wayne, head of the generous Wayne Enterprises, had once described the city as an anvil upon which "one is broken and tempered," undoubtedly based on the horrific experience he had suffered by losing his parents in Gotham City's notorious "Crime Alley" that so many were familiar with.

Many had called it the ugliest city in the world, all sharp angles and rigid planes, black against a sky that had never seen blue, a sky that itself seems to trap light from the streets below it and transform it into something wan and dingy. To those with adequate intelligence, it was a city founded upon the swampy soils of slow and inexorable moral decay.

To the innocent, it was a not a heaven, but a living hell. To the insane, it was an overripe fruit, just begging to bear the brunt of their violent acts and mischief. To the city's defenders, namely the police and the costumed vigilantes that continually prowled its crime infested streets, it was the struggle to maintain order and justice where there was none.

And that was just what Batman was doing. He was perched above the Wayne Tower, headquarters of Wayne Enterprises and his daytime work place when he maintained the charade of Bruce Wayne. He had been on patrol for ant hour and in the process had stopped two robberies, rescued five people from a burning building, prevented three muggings, and had broken up an attempted rape.

All in all, not a busy night by his standards, though Barbara, Tim, and Dick begged to differ. He was about to pull out his jump line and resume patrol-

-when suddenly, a loud BOOM literally knocked the Dark Knight back against the Wayne Tower. He pulled himself up and gazed out over the ledge.

There in mid air overlooking Gotham was a swirling vortex of energy and out of it were pouring creatures in yellow armor and more were coming by the moment, creatures that….

"No…" Bruce whispered. He had never actually encountered one, but he recognized them. He had been glued to his television one night four years previous when news about the invasion of Metropolis. Everyone in Gotham and hell even the world had been. And if these creatures were here…

Batman quickly reached for his head and activated his audio communicator, the one he had built for the Justice League after the invasion by the Martian Invaders a year and a half previous.

"JL Watchtower, come in dammit."

"It's Clark, Bruce."

"Clark, get the League down here to Gotham now!

"What's going on down there? Watchtower sensors just picked up something-"

"It was a Boom Tube. Parademons are swarming Gotham!"

And where Parademons were swarming, a certain alien tyrant that commanded them could not be too far behind, a tyrant that while he was mortal, Batman was going to see paid for this attack on HIS city.

Darkseid.

To be continued…


End file.
